Natural antibodies and naturally expressed antigens associated with mammary tumor virus infection and neoplasia were detected and characterized in body fluids of mice as a model for the detection of similar markers in human tissues. Similar studies were started with herpes simplex viruses. These collaborative studies seek to clarify the role of these markers in the host's immune response to virus infection and the pathogenesis of malignancy.